We're Bad For Each Other but We're Not Good For Anyone Else
by JAKEHARRiSPRiNCESS
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH: Danielle and Jake Harris has dated in the past. What happens when being just friends with benefits starts to get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

We're Bad For Each Other But We're Not Good For Anyone Else

Chapter 1

APRIL 2007

Danielle walked into her apartment with a sigh. Her roommates, Wyatt and Heather looked up when they heard the door open and close.

"Want me to turn that frown upside down?" Wyatt asked.

That made Dani smile a little.

"Where were you last night?" Heather asked.

"Oh, let me answer it, pick me, pick me." Wyatt said holding up his hand impatiently like he was in grade school again.

Danielle rolled my eyes.

"She was over at Mr. Jake Harris's." Wyatt said not waiting for permission to answer.

"Dani, you that…"

"If I wanted your opinion or Wyatt's." Dani said putting her purse and keys on the counter. "I would ask."

She didn't wait for her friends to reply, she headed down the hall to her bedroom. She needed to get a shower, and a cup of hot coffee before she felt the need to answer any questions from her friends.

"I don't know why she keeps putting herself through this." Heather said with a sigh.

Wyatt got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

Danielle had been best friends with Heather and Wyatt for as long as she could remember. They grew up together, went to school together, and after high school they all decided to rent an apartment together while they attended college.

"She loves the guy." Wyatt said with a shrug.

"How is that?" Heather asked. "He's a jerk. He thinks he is God's gift to Seattle and the surrounding cities."

Danielle had known Jake Harris just as long as she had known Heather and Wyatt. Her parents were good friends with Jake's dad, Phil Harris and Jake's mom, Mary. Well that was until Jake's parents divorced over a decade and a half ago. Danielle's mom sided with Jake's mom and Danielle's dad sided with Jake's dad, which resulted in Danielle's parent's divorce.

Danielle and Jake dated when they were in high school. They broke up after highschool when Jake joined his dad in Alaska to be a crab fisherman and Danielle stayed in Seattle to go to college. The long distance relationship didn't work for either of them so they broke up. They did, however, decide to be friends. They both went off with their lives for a while, dating other people and whatnot. It was just before Jake left for the King Crab season back in October that they became friends with benefits.

"He's just using her for sex."

"Heather, its Dani's decision too." Wyatt told his friend. "She's deciding to take this road with him."

"But she's the one that's getting the crappy end of the stick."

"The only thing we can do is be here for her when she needs us." Wyatt said. "Until then I'm staying out of it and I recommend you to do the same. If not you're going to push her away."

"Damnit, Wyatt." Heather sighed realizing he was right. "Why do you have to be so right?"

"I've had the pleasure of observing you two for over 13 years." He said. "I think I know how you two run by now."

"I just don't see how she continues to let him treat her like shit."

"Hey, now." Wyatt said taking a sip of coffee. "Your choice in boyfriends hasn't been all that great either."

"Yeah, I dated you." Heather pointed out.

"Yeah." Wyatt scoffed. "When we were like 12."

"That still counts." She said pinching his cheek. "I was the best girlfriend you had."

"Sure." He said. "If it helps that big ego of yours."

Heather frowned displeased which made Wyatt laugh.

"What's so funny in here?" Danielle asked coming into the kitchen.

"I'm giving Heather a hard time." Wyatt said handing his friend a cup of fresh brewed coffee.

"Thank you." Danielle said sipping on the hot coffee. "Why are you two up at 7:30 in the morning on Saturday anyways?"

"Well I was taking my morning run like always." Wyatt said.

Danielle looked at her other friend.

"Your mom called." Heather told Danielle. "She's an early bird."

Danielle groaned.

"That's because she has nothing better to do." Danielle said. "But to worry about what I'm doing."

"More like who you're doing." Wyatt joked.

Dani pushed him causing him to spill some of his coffee.

"Hey!" He complained. "Jerk."

Dani and Heather laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the cast or crew of DC, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. **

_A/N: Thanks for the followers, reviews, and favorites for this new story. You guys are awesome! __ I will be updating my other two stories, NEW CHANGES, NEW BEGINNINGS and WHAT I WANT & WHAT I NEED soon also._

Danielle finished her coffee and put the cup in the dishwasher when her phone went off. It was a text from Jake.

_Had a great time last night. _

Danielle's heart ached but she replied, _me 2._

She didn't understand while she was going down this road with Jake, especially when she still had feelings for him.

"Are you going to call your mom back?" Heather asked.

"Yes, right now." Dani sighed picking up the house phone. "If I don't she'll just keep calling."

"She's just being a mother, Danielle." Heather told her. "Just be thankful she cares because there's a lot of mothers out there that don't."

"I know but she just cares TOO much sometimes."

Heather nodded and left her friend to make her phone call. The line rang a few times and her mother picked up.

"Danielle Grace, where were you this morning?"

Danielle rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Hi, mom…nice to talk to you too."

"Now it not the time to be sarcastic." Her mother continued. "There are only two places where you would've been. Either your father's or Jacob's."

"You should really be a detective."

"Honey, I know you love Jacob. We all do."

"I don't really wanna go down this road this early."

"This will be the last time that I will say this but I am going to say this." Her mother said on the other end. "What you and Jacob are doing is not going to need well."

"Mom, we're not doing anything…"

"I was not born yesterday." She said. "You and Jacob used to be great for each other, baby. You two loved each other."

"We used to be?"

"Jacob is still a good kid but he's not the same kid he was when you two were dating."

JAKE'S HOUSE

Jake texted Dani and was glad she replied back fairly quickly. He had a great time with her. Sure, she was an ex girlfriend but she was also his friend. She was the ex girlfriend/friend that he occasionally slept with. He would always love her and care for her but he just wanted to do his own thing. He didn't want to be tied down. He was only 21, and a crab fisherman. He wanted to work hard and play harder.

Danielle was the best girl he knew. She was the perfect girl for any guy. She loved sports and would go to any sports game if asked but she could be a girly girl and a knockout.

"I smell something burning. What are you thinking so hard about?"

Jake looked up and seen his older brother, Josh.

"Very funny asshole." Jake said.

"You and Dani must have had a great night." Josh said with a huge grin. "Loud noises coming from your room."

Josh helped himself to a huge bowl of cereal.

"Dude, why the fuck are you even here?" Jake asked annoyed. "Don't you have your own house with your own shit?"

"Well I was at a bar last night and a girl offered to drop me off."

"And?"

"I didn't want her to know where I lived." Josh continued.

"So now a strange girl you met at a bar now knows where I live?"

"Yep." Josh said answering with his mouth full causing milk to drip down his chin.

"Dude!"

"I tried to get away from her the whole night. If I hadn't gotten so shit faced, I would've drove myself home."

"There's this little service called a taxi service." Jake said getting up from the kitchen table. "Next time, use it. I don't want strange women knowing where I live. It's fucking creepy."

"So, what's going on with you and Dani?"

"Nothing going on with me and Dani."

"Didn't sound like it to me." Josh picked again with a huge smile.

"We're friends."

"Friends with benefits? C'mon Jake." Josh said with a sigh. "That never works out for the best."

"Well when I need advice about my love life, I'll ask for it." Jake said now getting a little aggravated. "Otherwise keep your nose out of my business."

Josh just shook his head but didn't say anything more. He knew how to push Jake's buttons and vice versa but didn't want to push the issue, well right now anyways.

Josh had known Danielle just as long as Jake had. He always loved Dani. He also knew how fucked up how Jake was when they broke up, same with Dani. He didn't want to see that from either one again. Jake and Dani were always Jake and Dani. They both dated other people after but it wasn't the same. Danielle always needed up with assholes who were too controlling and Jake ended up with the stage five clingers who needed to know where Jake was at every second of every day and with the 'I'm with a reality television star'. Danielle hadn't treated them any different since they started the show and Josh loved that about her. He prayed deep down that this thing between her and his brother would turn out for the best.

_A/N: What did you guys think? Bad? Good? Let me know._


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the cast or crew of DC, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes.**

There was a knock on Dani's door and she looked up from her laptop.

"Come in."

Wyatt poked his head in.

"What's up?" Dani asked.

"Get dressed."

"Dressed for what?" She asked.

"We're going to a buddy of mine's house for a party." He told her. "So we're getting ready."

"Is Heather going too?"

"When does Heather pass up a party with free drinks?" Wyatt asked with a smile.

"Dumb question, I guess." Dani giggled.

"So, you are going with us?" He asked.

"I don't know…"

"What else are you going to do on a Saturday night?" Wyatt asked. "Do not say school work."

"I was planning on it."

"Journalism can wait." He told me. "C'mon, come out with us and have some fun."

"Ok." Dani said giving in. "I'll be ready in about 45 minutes."

He gave her a high-five and walked out, closing her door.

She sighed. She really did plan to do a little schoolwork. It was Saturday night after all and she had nothing better to do. She was glad she had just taken a shower. She went to her closet and started searching for clothes.

A few hours later,

Dani was with her friends having a blast at one of Wyatt's friend, Dave's house. They were a few people there. Dani walked inside to get herself another vodka and Redbull.

"You know those aren't good for you."

Dani turned around to see a guy she had met hours earlier through Wyatt.

"Which one?" Dani asked. "The vodka or the Redbull?"

"Both." He said with a smile.

Nick was a very cute guy. He was about 6'4, muscular and had a pretty face.

"I'll remember you said that in the morning when I'm trying to recover from a hangover but for now I'm going to drink."

"I'm more of a beer guy myself." He said holding up the can of Bud Light.

"It's cheaper." Dani commented making her drink.

"So, you're Wy's roommate?"

"Yeah, me and Heather are his roommates." She said looking up at him after taking a sip from her refilled drink. "We've all known each other since we were in the 1st grade."

"What are you going to school for?"

"Journalism."

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Why is that a surprise?"

"You just don't look like a journalist." He said with a shrug. "Are you on the college paper?"

"They aren't any room for writers now." She told him taking another sip. "I've tried for 3 years. The editor is a major bitch."

"Yeah, Erin." He said nodding. "She's my brother's girlfriend."

Dani's face reddened.

"Relax." He chuckled noticing her embarrassment. "She is a bitch at times but that's just who she is."

Danielle smiled at him.

"What are you going to school for?" She asked him.

"I'm in law school."

Danielle nodded.

"So, I know this might be sudden but could I maybe take you out sometime?"

"Sure."

"Friday night?"

"I could open up my busy schedule for that."

He chuckled. They exchanged numbers before Wyatt was ready to go.

"You invite us to a party and you're ready to leave within hours of us being there." Heather said. "Geez, Wyatt…the party was just now getting good. You're such a buzz kill."

"I have to work in a few hours." He said from the driver's seat. "I don't have the luxury of my parents paying my bills."

"You don't ever say that to her." Heather said referring to Danielle. "Her parents are paying her rent."

Danielle listened to her two friends bicker as they headed back to their apartment. She knew Heather and Wyatt could push each other's buttons and usually she would break it up but tonight she wasn't going to bother. She was half drunk and she was in a good mood and never once thought about Jake Harris.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the cast or crew of DC, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. **

_A/N: Another chapter up….yay!_

Chapter Four

A Few Weeks Later

Dani had found herself enjoying going out with Nick. She continued to hang out with Jake and spent the night a few times. She didn't tell Jake about going out with Nick, she really didn't see how it was any of his business.

Dani and Nick got their movie tickets and headed for the assigned theater. Her breath caught in her throat when she seen Jake with his arm around a very busty blonde.

"Dani." Jake said coming up to her and Nick. "Funny running into you here."

"Hi, Jacob." She said finally finding her breath and her voice.

Nick and the girl looked at their dates.

"Oh sorry." Jake said noticing his date staring at him. "This is my girlfriend, Vanessa. Vanessa, this is my good friend, Danielle."

"Hi." Vanessa said with a big silly grin and holding out her hand. "I've heard so much about you."

_I'm sure you have._

"Nice to meet you." Dani said plastering a fake smile on her face and shaking the girl's hand. "This is Nick."

Nick shook both Jake and Vanessa's hands.

"Nice to meet you, dude."

"Yeah." Nick said putting his arm back around Dani's shoulder. "What movie are you two going to see?"

"_Vacancy."_ Jake told him.

"Us too." Nick said turning to Dani. "I'm going to grab some snacks. What do you want, sweetie?"

"I'd like some M&Ms and bottled water." Dani told him with a smile. "I'm going to go use the restroom."

"I'll join you." Vanessa said referring to the bathroom.

_Wonderful!_

The busty blonde followed Dani to the restroom and for the few minutes they were in there, they girl never stopped talking. Dani was sure she hadn't even taken a breath.

"Jake told me you guys have known each other since you were little." Vanessa said applying more makeup.

_Wow, like she needs to cake on some more makeup._

"Yes, we've known each other for a long time." Vanessa replied.

_Did he tell you we used to date?_

"So, that guy is your boyfriend?" She asked. "He's so tall and he's such a hunk."

"Yeah, Nick is a cutie." Danielle said applying so lip gloss. "How long have you and Jake been going out?"

"A week."

"Really?" Danielle said turning to her. "You guys already have a title after going out for just a week. Where did you guys meet?"

"We met at a bar in Snohomish."

_Figures._

"Jake just came up to me and asked if he could buy me a drink and I accepted." She gushed.

Dani held her urge to roll her eyed and gag.

"What do you do, Vanessa?" Dani said. "Are you in college?"

"Oh no. College is not for me, I couldn't wait to graduate from high school and there was no way I wanted to pick up another book." She said flipping her hair. "I'm a hostess at the moment but I'm an aspiring actress."

"Mmh." Danielle nodded. "I guess college isn't for everyone."

They exited the bathroom after Vanessa put on another gallon of foundation and met the guys at the concession stand.

"Here you go, babe." Nick said handing her the M&Ms and the bottled water. "I almost got you the peanut ones but Jake said you liked the plain, he said they were your favorite."

"You learn a lot about people when you've known them your whole life." Jake said smiling at Danielle.

"Yeah, you do." Danielle replied. "A WHOLE lot."

"Well the movie's about to start." Nick cut in.

They all headed into the theater and Dani and Nick sat behind Jake and Vanessa. Dani was trying to concentrate on the thriller but she couldn't when she had to watch Jake and the dumb blonde play tonsil hockey.

"That's so tacky." Dani said shaking her head.

"What was that?" Nick asked leaning closer to her.

"I said this movie is scary." Dani lied.

Nick chuckled pulling her close and kissing her temple.

She made it to ignore Jake and the blonde the rest of the movie. The movie ended and they got up and headed for the exit.

"What a movie." Jake said.

"Did you actually watch it, man?" Nick asked with a chuckle.

"Maybe a few minutes." Jake shrugged.

"What do you guys have planned for the rest of the night?" Vanessa asked. "We were going to get some drinks. Do you guys want to come?"

"I wish I could." Nick said. "I have to be up early in the morning to fly home to Texas for a few days."

"Aww." Vanessa whined.

"Are you going to your dad's barbeque tomorrow?" Jake asked.

"Yeah."

Nick shook Jake and Vanessa's hands.

"Are you ok?" Nick asked once they were in his truck. "You seem distant."

"I'm sorry." She said turning to him. "I'm just a little tired. Today was stressful and hectic."

"I'm sorry." He said kissing her hand. "Anything I can do?"

"Not at the moment."

He pulled up to her apartment complex and walked her up to her door.

"You sure you don't want to spend the night?" Dani asked.

"I wish I could." He said. "I have to finish packing and my flight is early."

"Raincheck?"

"Of course as soon as I get back." He said giving her a sweet kiss.

She smiled and walked inside. She locked up and slung her keys and purse on the kitchen counter.

"Rough night?" Wyatt asked looking up from his laptop.

"I ran into Jake and his new girlfriend."

"Is she hot?" Wyatt asked with a smile.

Dani gave him a look.

"It was just a question that any guy would ask." Wyatt chuckled.

"She big breasted, she's about as smart as a box of rocks and she put on makeup by the gallons." Dani said plopping down next to her friend. "If you like that sort of thing."

"Aww, don't let it get to you." He said putting his laptop on the coffee table and pulling her into his arms. "I'm sorry."

"I'm fine. Jake and I are just friends." She told him. "Our time has passed."

She kissed his cheek and stood up.

"I'm tired, I'm going to go lie down." She told him. "Goodnight."

"Night, Dani."

Wyatt watched his friends walk down the hall and heard her bedroom door close.

"If only you really felt that way about him." Wyatt said aloud.

He felt bad for his good friend but he knew that her relationship with Jake wouldn't end well. All he could do for her is be there when she needed him. That's what friends are for, right?


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the cast or crew of DC, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. **

Chapter Five

Dani had a hard time sleeping. She couldn't help to be a little hurt knowing that Jake had a girlfriend and he didn't even tell her. Jake just wanted to be single and free. All of a sudden he just decided he was ready to date.

She also knew that she wasn't being fair because she didn't tell him about Nick. So she knew that she shouldn't be feeling hurt or angry. She was finally able to go to sleep around one a.m.

She woke up at nine and got in the shower. She knew that she had to call her dad and do the shopping otherwise it would have been just alcohol at this shindig.

She curled her hair, applied makeup, slipped on some faded boyfriend Capri jeans and a white and pink Corona tank top with pink flip flops. She walked into the living room and seen Heather doing yoga.

"You sure you and Wy don't wanna go to my dad's shindig?"

"I can't." She said. "I'm having lunch with my parents later and Wy's at work."

She nodded and told her friend she'd be back later. She called her dad when she got to the store.

"What do we need for this shindig, Dad?"

He told me everything to get including the alcohol and she wrote it down. She spent an hour at the store and got the food and alcohol. She pulled up to her dad's and blew the horn. Her dad came out and helped get the groceries.

"How much was it?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it."

"Bullshit, Danielle." He said pulling out his wallet. "How much?"

"$204.20."

He handed her $220 and told her to keep the change.

"I told everyone to be here at noon."

"That's in half an hour." She said.

"Phil's going to make his stuffed mushrooms."

"Yummy." Dani said her mouth already starting to water up. "I love his stuffed mushrooms."

Her dad let out a laugh.

"I'm going to put the beers on ice." He said picking up the two cases of beer. "I'll be back for the other one."

"If everyone gets wasted, no one is driving home!" She yelled after her father.

She heard him let out another loud laugh and she smiled shaking her head.

"You're just like your mother, Dani. Bossy as hell but loved none the less." He yelled from outside.

She rolled her eyes. The first ones to show up were Phil and Josh. Phil wrapped her in a big bear hug.

"I haven't seen you in a while, kiddo." He said letting her go.

"I've missed you too, Phil."

"Hi, Dani." Josh smiled wrapping his arms around her.

"Joshy." She said hugging him as tight as she could.

The only men in her life that she could count on were Josh, Wyatt, and her father.

She was glad that her mother came over. After all that had happened over the years between her parents, she was glad that they could be friends. Best friends to be exact. Everyone had a great time eating, drinking and just catching up.

"Wanna take a walk?" Josh asked after the shindig died down.

"Sure."

They walked down the driveway and onto the sidewalk.

"How's life been going?" He asked. "Heard you have a new boyfriend."

"Hmm, I wonder who told you that."

"Jake." They said in unison and both shared a laugh.

"Did he tell you about his new love interest?"

Josh chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, Veronica, the aspiring actress with the big boobs." He said motioning the last part with his hands. "I met her."

"Vanessa."

"Whatever." He replied with a shrug. "Jake sure knows how to pick them."

"Hey!" She said nudging him.

"You know I'm not talking about you, Dani." Josh said nudging her back playfully. "You're the best girlfriend he has ever had and probably ever will have."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Besides he won't keep her long. He'll see that she's only using him." Josh said. "She knows he's on a t.v. show so she's thinking it will help her out."

"The girl has no acting skills what so ever. Unless acting like a tramp qualifies."

Josh laughed.

"That's why I love you, Dani." Josh said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "You hardly hold back."

_Oh Josh, if you knew just how wrong you were about that._

"Yeah." She said.

"So, you wanna tell me more about your boyfriend?"

"Why? Are you planning on doing a criminal background check on him?" She asked her friend playfully.

"Hell yeah." He said with a smile. "All I have to do is call Glenn at MPD and he'll do one."

"I hate how you have a friend who is a cop."

"Hey, it has its benefits let me tell you."

"Remind me to remember that if I get into any trouble."

"So?"

"His name is Nick and he's in law school."

"That's all I get?"

"Yep, don't want your cop friend doing any criminal checks on him."

"Damn, I knew I should have kept that to myself."

Dani giggled.

They walked around the block and talked about what's been happening in their lives the last couple of weeks. Josh was like a big brother she never had.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast nor do I own any of the crew of DC, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the original character.**

Dani was happy to have spent time with her father, Phil and Josh. She didn't see much of the Harris's because of their jobs but when she did it was never dull.

She went home and seen notes from her friends. Heather went to stay the night with her older sister in Kent and Wyatt was going to be out for the night.

"Looks like I'm all alone tonight." Danielle said to herself.

She took a shower, changed into her pjs and popped some popcorn and poured herself a glass of wine. She had just sat down on the couch in front of the t.v. fixing to watch _Message in a Bottle_ when her doorbell rang.

She sat her wineglass and bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table. She looked through the peephole and seen Jake on the other side of the door. She swung the door open suddenly causing Jake to jump.

"Woah, you scared me."

Danielle just frowned at him.

"What are you doing here, Jacob?" She asked.

"Wanted to hang out with my best friend." He told her. "We haven't done that for a while."

"We could have today, remember?" She asked crossing her arms. "At my dad's cookout."

"Sorry, I had things to do."

"Like what?" She asked. "Vanessa?"

"Haha." He said not amused. "Can I come in or what?"

She moved aside and he came in. She closed the door behind him and he took his shoes off before stepping on the carpet.

"Thank you."

He knew her pet peeve was walking on the carpet with shoes on.

"Movie and popcorn?" He asked sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm fixing to watch _Message in a Bottle._"

"A chick flick?" He groaned.

"I didn't think I'd have company over so yes, a chick flick." I told him sitting down. "You can watch it or not but I am."

"Someone's cranky tonight." He said. "Need I help you with that?"

"Jake?"

"Yeah."

"Shut up."

"Shutting up." He told her.

"There's Dr. Pepper and Cola in the fridge help yourself."

He got up to get him something to drink and came back when the movie started. Halfway through they were cuddling together.

"I've missed this, Dani." Jake whispered.

Dani didn't reply; she was too afraid to. It was late by the time the movie was over so Dani told Jake he could stay over. They went down the hallway to her bedroom and she went to brush her teeth. He took his shirt off by the back of the collar and took off his jeans letting them hit the floor. He climbed into her bed and she joined him a few minutes later. He didn't waste any time grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to him. He placed his chin in the crook of her neck and inhaled softly.

"You always smell like cucumber melon."

"Jake, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." He told her. "Fixing to go to sleep."

"That's not what I mea…goodnight Jake."

"G'night Danielle."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep soon after. She woke up when she heard someone come in. She guessed it was Wyatt coming in from his night out. She looked at the clock and it was 2:31. She was still wrapped tight in Jake's arms and he snored lightly. She smiled slightly and went back to sleep. She woke up again but this time it was a little after 9. She climbed out of bed, went into her bathroom quietly and brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. She walked out of her room, closing the door behind her quietly to not wake up Jake.

"You have a late night?" Wyatt asked from the kitchen.

"Why would you say that?"

"I seen some guy sneakers in the foyer and I know they aren't mine." He told her. "So, let me take a stab at who it is. There's only one person I can think of that wears either Vans or DC shoes and it's none other than Jake Harris."

"We didn't do anything but sleep."

Wyatt raised his eyebrow.

"I did not say you did." He said. "Want some coffee?"

"Sure." She said sitting down at the bar. "How was your night?"

"Remind me to never see Jennifer Christensen again."

"Who's…the girl from Philosophy?"

"That's her." He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"What's wrong with her?" Dani asked curious.

"I snuck out of her house this morning around 2 and she's been blowing up my phone ever since."

Dani laughed and Wyatt glared at her.

"I don't think it's funny, Dani. She could be one of those girls who are like stalkers."

"Aww, Wyatt." Dani said in between giggles. "She just likes what we all like about you."

She punched his cheek and he moved away from her.

"Remind me to sit in the back of the class Monday."

Dani shook her head.

"That's what you get." She told him.

The bedroom door opened and Jake made his way down the hall to the kitchen.

"Good morning." Wyatt said sipping his coffee.

"Morning." Jake grumbled rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Coffee?" Dani asked.

"Why not." He said sitting down beside her.

She got up and poured him a cup. She handed him the coffee and he gave her a small smile.

"So, Dani told me you had a girlfriend with big…"

Dani shoved him and he looked innocently at her.

"I'm seeing someone." Jake told him. "She's fun."

_Fun? Amusement parks are fun; going to the beach is fun._

"Does she have any cute friends?" Wyatt asked. "I'm looking for fun myself."

"God, why do you have to be such guys this early?" Dani complained.

"Because we are guys." Wyatt said. "It's in our DNA."

Dani rolled her eyes and Jake chuckled. Jake finished his coffee, got up and put the cup in the sink.

"I've got to run." He told her. "Got to get ready for the summer fishing trip."

He kissed Dani's cheek and said bye to Wyatt. He slipped on his shoes and headed out the door. Once the door closed Dani glared at Wyatt.

"What?"

"You're such a dick."

Wyatt chuckled and Dani put her empty cup in the sink and went to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast nor do I own any of the crew of DC, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the original character.**

Jake's POV

Jake wasn't lying to Dani when he said he had to get ready for his upcoming fishing trip. She understood but he knew it was going to be difficult for Vanessa to understand.

He missed just hanging out with Danielle like they used to. She didn't demand anything from him and he liked that about her.

He pulled up in his driveway and seen Vanessa sitting on his front porch with a frown.

"Great." He mumbled.

He got out of his car and made his way to the porch.

"I've called you all night." She told him. "Why didn't you answer my calls?"

"My phone died." He half lied.

Truth was he had left his phone in his car all night and when he checked in 30 minutes ago, he had died.

"Where were you?"

"C'mon Nessa, don't start, please." He said unlocking his door.

"Jake, we're in a relationship now…I think I should be able to ask questions like that." She said following him inside.

"I was getting ready for my fishing trip."

"You're leaving?" She asked. "I thought it wasn't until the end of September?"

"I fish during the summer too."

"Well when do you leave?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"In a few days."

"Well that's gives us a few days to spend together." She said with a smile. "And I intend to make these few days worth while."

He smiled at her and kissed her.

A few hours, he climbed out of bed and walked into his bathroom. He turned on the shower and climbed in. Vanessa was sleeping soundly in his bed and he sighed. He liked Vanessa, he really did. He just couldn't get Dani out of his mind.

DANI'S POV

She did as much schoolwork as she could to get her mind off of things. She had just finished writing a paper when he phone rang. She smiled once she seen it was Nick's face that was on her phone screen.

"Hello?"

"Hi, babe. What are you doing?"

"Just finished writing a paper." She told him.

"Well I have some good news." He said. "I'm home and I want to take you to dinner tonight."

"Sounds good." She said. "I need to get out of the house."

"Great." He said pleased. "The other news is that my parents will be at dinner tonight. They want to meet you."

"You want me to meet your parents?"

"Of course."

"Ok." She said. "What time should I be ready?"

"6:30, we have reservations at 7:15."

"Ok, see you at 6:30."

She hung up and was suddenly was nervous. She had never met any of her boyfriend's parents, except Jake's and that's because their parents were friends.

"What's wrong, chica?" Heather asked coming into her room. "I know that look and you're fixing to start hyperventilating."

"Hey when did you get home?"

"About an hour ago." Heather said plopping down on Dani's bed. "What's bugging you?"

"I'm going to dinner tonight with Nick."

"So? What's the problem?" Heather asked. "You've been out with Nick several times."

"He wants me to meet his parents tonight."

"Oh, the first time meeting the parents." She said. "Its not a big deal. I've met tons of my exes parents."

"Did you just hear what you just said?" Dani asked with a giggle. "Exes."

"That has nothing to do with me meeting their parents. They all loved me." Heather said with a smile. "It was me who dumped their sons."

Dani shook her head at her friend.

"Heather, you are something else."

"I know and that's why you love me." She said getting up and going over to her friend's closet. "So, let's find something for you to wear."

"Nothing too revealing, Heather."

"Who do you think I am?" She asked turning to her friend. "I've got you. Let me work my magic."

"Heather, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." She said not bothering to look at her friend; she was too busy looking through clothes.

"Do you think Nick and I are a good fit?"

"Of course." Heather replied. "Nick is a nice guy, and he treats you good. What's not to like about the guy?"

"I don't know." Dani said not sure why she was asking the question to begin with.

"Where is this coming from, Dani?" Heather asked stopping to look at her friend.

"I just wanted to know my friend's opinion on my relationship."

"You never asked me what I thought on you and Jake."

"I didn't have to. You always expressed your opinion." Dani reminded her with a giggle.

"You know I like Jake. We've all been friends for a long time." Heather said. "It's just that Jake has gotten a little cocky over the years."

"Yeah, you're right there." Dani said with a nod.

"Look, I know you still love him." She said. "Jake doesn't want to be in a serious relationship. He wants to do what fishermen do. Work hard and play hard. So, until he gets his head out of his ass, date. Have some fun. Live a little. Besides you might actually get over him."

Dani nodded but didn't say anything.

A few hours later, Dani had took a shower and slipped on the simple navy blue strapless high low dress (shorter in the front, longer in the back) and black stilettos. Her hair was straight and left down. She didn't bother with too much makeup, just a bit of lip gloss and mascara. Everyone tells her she was lucky she didn't have to wear makeup.

She sprayed on some perfume and headed out in the living room once she heard her friends talking to Nick.

He smiled once he seen her.

"You look great." He smiled kissing her. "I have this for you."

It was a single long-stemmed red rose.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Ready?"

She nodded with a huge smile. She handed her rose to Heather and they headed out.

"Where are your parents?"

"They are going to meet us at the restaurant." He said opening the door for her.

"Thank you." She smiled getting in.

He walked around and got in the driver's seat.

"You look good too." She said complimenting him.

"Thanks."

He was wearing a baby blue button down dress shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes.

"Don't be nervous." He smiled taking her hand in his. "They're going to love you."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of DC, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the original character(s).

The dinner with Nick's parents was a disaster. Dani was so nervous that she had spilt wine on his mother, Diane's white blouse. Diane was not pleased and Dani had spent the entire dinner apologizing to the woman, however, she did sort of hit it off with his dad, Nick Sr. She also didn't care for the meal that she had. She was used to steakhouses, not five-star restaurants.

"Your mother detests me."

"She does not." Nick said walking her up to her apartment door. "That just so happened to be her favorite blouse."

Danielle groaned.

"It's fine, really." Nick said.

"I'm not used to meeting people of higher class." She said. "I'm used to filthy mouthed fishermen."

"Give it more time and my mom will love you." Nick said kissing her. "I promise."

"Ok." She said with a sigh. "Now I just need a long hot bath and about 10 glasses of something strong."

Nick chuckled.

"I'll call you later."

She smiled and he kissed her again. He waited until she was inside her apartment before walking down and getting into his Mercedes.

"How was dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Crane?" Wyatt said in a very proper voice.

Nick's mother is a very high up interior designer, and his father is a judge.

"A disaster." Dani groaned. "I spilt wine of his mom's blouse."

Wyatt burst into laughter.

"It's not funny, Wy." Dani told her friend. "It was her favorite blouse."

That made him laugh harder and soon Dani joined in.

"I've never felt that mortified in my life."

"It's alright, Dani." Wyatt said putting his arm around his friend. "Just explain that you were raised up around a bunch of scoundrels."

"Yes, and that will make Mrs. Crane like me even more."

"How did Mr. Crane like you?"

"Oh, he liked me just fine." Dani said taking off her heels. "It's the missus that I worry about."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I like you."

"Thanks, Wy." Dani said with a smile. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Oh, Jake called earlier." Wyatt said changing the subject. "He wants to see you before he leaves."

"Wow, he's making time for me." Dani said rolling her eyes sarcastically. "I can't believe it."

She headed down the hall into her room after opening a bottle of red wine, and grabbed a wine glass. She poured herself a glass of wine and ran water for her hot bath.

She got into the bubble bath and sipped her wine. She looked at the wine and burst out laughing. She was in a fit of giggles picturing the look on Diane's face.

She finished her bath and a few glasses of wine and got out. She changed into some pjs and went back into the livingroom. She put her empty glass in the sink and the rest of the bottle of wine in the fridge.

"I've had enough fun and excited for one night." She told her roommate. "I'm calling it a night."

She went back into her room and climbed into bed. She turned on the t.v. and her cell rang and it was Jake's face that popped up on the screen. Jake and Dani talked for a few hours and made plans after her classes to take a ride and hang out.

She got up early and she and Heather headed to the university. They parted ways and she went into class. She spotted Wyatt sitting in the very back of the class with his baseball cap pulled down shielding most of his face. She giggled and went down to her normal seat. Jennifer Christensen slid into the desk next to her.

"Hi, Danielle." The girl said with a large smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Have you seen Wyatt around?" The girl asked looking around.

Danielle looked behind her and seen Wyatt slid down further in his seat.

"Not this morning." She told her. "He was already gone when I left the apartment."

The girl talked until the professor came into the class. It was now time to learn. The girl sat beside her for the rest of the class and by talking to her for just a few minutes at the beginning of class, Dani didn't see any problems with her. She seemed like a really nice girl.

After class, she didn't see Wyatt so she figured her bolted the minute the class was over. She walked to her next class and sat down beside him.

"Where's the fire?" She asked.

"Jennifer is not in this class, right?"

"I don't think so."

Wyatt let out a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong with her?" Dani asked. "She just likes you."

"Do you remember the conversation we had yesterday morning?" He asked. "She repeatedly called me."

"Well you should not have one night stands." She told him.

"Yep and that's my last time."

"Why don't I believe you?" She asked her friend with a smile.

"Because it's a lie. I lied."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her cellphone vibrated on the desk and it was a text from Nick apologizing that he didn't call her last night. He wanted to bring over some takeout to her house tomorrow night for dinner. She texted back and told him it was fine.

She sat through that class and her phone went off again and this time it was Jake. He told that he was out front of the school waiting on her. She texted him back and told him she would be there in a few minutes. She stood up and Wyatt mirrored her.

"Give my keys to Heather and tell her to drive my car home." She told him. "Jake's here to pick me up."

He took the keys from her and smiled.

"Have fun."


End file.
